Humphrey s betrayal
by SSLE
Summary: Humphrey is angry with his wife. Humphrey goes to a party. Humphrey see a beautiful woman. What is going to happen afterwards? Of one of the BBC Masterpieces: Yes, Minister. Principal character: Sir Humphrey Appleby. Why? Because he is my favourite.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I d´like to say a few things before you start reading. First is that this is not a normal fanfics of "Yes, Minister". I am playing with my favourite character, and putting him in situations that you might not like. This character is Sir Humphrey Appleby. So, if you don't like to see him in "different situations" don't read it. **

**Second. I am trying put some humour here. I don't know if I will do it well, because this is a little dramatic. But probably you will find the whole situation very funny. **

**If you have some problem with the story, or want to give me some suggestion PM me. By the way, if you don't like it, don't read it. I am not accepting flams. As I said, if you have some problem with the story then PM me. **

**Third: There will be some grammar mistakes. I apologize for that. English is not my mother language. **

**

* * *

**

"Good Morning, Minister! How was your weekend?"

"It was quite busy." Hacker said.

"Oh you look very tired…work that much is not good for your health Minister. I am sure the Party knows this."

"Can we not talk about the Party, Humphrey?" Jim asked in a bitter tone.

Humphrey´s eyebrows rose in surprise. But then a grin appeared on his face.

"I see Minister"

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have knowledge about the little party in the French Embassy?

"Well, Humphrey, I wouldn't say it is "a little party". It is rather big actually. Even the PM is going to it. Thanks God it is just next week…"

"I beg your pardon?" Sir Humphrey asked. Jim looked up to him

"Well the party its just next week isn't it?"

"Well, actually Minister the party is on Thursday night"

Jim seemed confuse for some moments but then he says

"Whatever. I'll be there. And I trust you will be there too, wont you, Humphrey?

"Obviously Minister" Humphrey said with his usual smirk

"I wouldn't expect anything else…" Jim Hacker whispered

* * *

However, on that Friday, Humphrey didn't look very happy. He couldn't smile, and he was very quiet. Bernard noted this and asked

"Sir Humphrey…are you alright? I mean are you feeling well?

"Yes I am quite well, Bernard. But I do appreciate you attention" He answered hastily. Bernard looked at him with surprise. He had never heard Sir Humphrey speaking that way with anyone. Not even the Minister.

Jim Hacker was having a very interesting conversation with a French diplomat

"Oui oui, I must say that we are very proud of our extern politics…" And then he saw Humphrey and Bernard. "Well I have a little problem to solve, so please excuse me…

"Oh, finally! I´ve to tell you something, this French chaps are more boring that a session in the House…"

Bernard chuckled but Humphrey´s face continued like a cold mask. Hacker looked at Humphrey and then at Bernard, and whispered into Bernard´s ears

"What´s the matter with Humphrey?"

"I don't know Minister…he is like this since the beginning."

"You mean he arrived like this?"

"Yes Minister"

Jim thought for a moment. And then he started to laugh. Really laugh. Bernard seemed confuse.

"What Minister?"

"Come here…come" They went to a corner of the room, where no one could heard them.

"May I ask you something Bernard?"

"Yes of course Minister."

"Are you marriage?"

"No, I am not"

"Well I should have thought, otherwise you would have understand what is the matter with Humphrey"

"Would I?"

"Oh Yes…You see, when a man like Humphrey came to this kind of party with _that _look on his face it just can mean two things: Either he is about to being fired, or he has problems with women. And since Humphrey is my permanent secretary and I cant fired him…"

"So his problem is with his marriage…? "

"Exactly! Do not worry! Every marriage man got through that! It´s just Humphrey´s time! He will get through it…

"Well I hope he get through it before Monday. Lord knows what happen if he goes with this mood for the office. "

Jim started to laugh again but when he heard this statement his laugh died.

"Oh Dear God!"

For the first time, Jim Hacker was correct. Sir Humphrey´s problem were indeed his wife. They had had a big fight, right before he left for the party.

"Women" He thought. "Always get us trouble when it is the last thing we need!"

Jim Hacker and Bernard returned to his side. Hacker was with a glass of wine and was laughing. Bernard had a shy smile on his face. Sir Humphrey had the feeling they were laughing at him.

However any thoughts they could have at the moment were slightly erased by a vision. The three of them turned their heads to the door to see the most charming creature appearing from the outside.

She was blonde and had blue eyes. She was beautiful. Probably she was 30 or later twenties. But no doubt she was lovely.

Jim Hacker gasped. Bernard let his mouth drop open, and even Sir Humphrey was stunned and bewitched by this creature.

"Who. Is. She?" Jim Hacker asked

"I believe she is the daughter of the Minister of the Defence" Bernard answered without taking his eyes of the girl.

"The old Paul?"

"Yes Minister"

The girl was indeed with her father. The Minister of Defence took her to introduce her to the Jim Hacker and the other two.

" Helena, this is the Minister of the Administration Affairs. Jim Hacker." 

"How do you do?"

"And this is Bernard Woolley the Minister's Principal Private Secretary"

"How do you do?"

"And this is Sir Humphrey Appleby, the Minister's Permanent Secretary"

"How do you do, Miss Brooke?"

"I´m quite well, thank you Sir Humphrey."

"I believe you are a lawyer, am I correct?" Bernard asked her

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm working at my uncle's office."

"Your father must be very proud" Stated Hacker and Minister Paul answered

"Yes I am. She is doing very good according my brother"

"You attended in Oxford, haven't you? "

"Yes I have" This information seemed to interest Sir Humphrey

"Indeed?" He asked

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sir Humphrey and Bernard attended in Oxford either." Her father stated.

"Oh…Actually I know that. Sir Humphrey is a legend in Oxford." For the first time in years, Sir Humphrey blushed.

"Oh, indeed?" Jim Hacker asked

"Yes. He was very well-know especially for his debates. And he still is very well-known."

"You're too kind, Miss Brooke." Humphrey muttered

"I only speak the truth" Humphrey looked at his feet. Bernard was observing him. In this situation, the "normal Humphrey" would have said something like: "Oh Yes I know, but thanks for pointing that"…Now he was being modest.

Suddenly the music started. Some pairs started to dance, like the Minister Jim and his wife Annie.

Sir Humphrey was searching for the bar, when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Helena.

"Miss Brooke…" But he didn't finish the sentence.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me."

Humphrey blushed again

"Well…I…usually is the gentleman who invites the lady."

"We both know you would never do that." She smiled. And her smiled made him smile. A genuine smile, and not his usual smirk or grin.

He took her hand, made a little bow and said

"Would you give me this honour?"

"Yes, of course"

And then they dance. It seemed like hours. His hand was on her waist and hers was on his shoulder. They were talking and smiling to each other

Jim Hacker saw them and immediately run to Bernard

"What in Gods name is that?"

"That what Minister?"

"That!" He said pointing to the couple

"Well Minister "that" is Sir Humphrey and Miss. Brooke dancing"

Hacker sighed exasperated

"Yes I do know that. But how is she dancing with him?"

"Well I believe its waltz."

"They are dancing together" Hacker hissed "Holding each other! IT´S Humphrey!

"Yes Minister I know. I work with him too"

"Bernard…this is not normal"

Bernard chuckled

"I don't see why. Sir Humphrey is dancing with a woman. What's the problem?"

"Forget it, Bernard. Forget it"

Shortly after this, the waltz ended and they went dinner. Humphrey and Helena sited side to side and talked. Neither Humphrey nor Helena spoke with anyone else during the dinner.

"Yes, I totally agree with you, I think that our extern politics are totally misunderstood…"

Hacker and Bernard continued watching them. Jim whispered

"Since when Humphrey talk about politics with a woman?

In the end of the dinner, people were already leaving, Hacker, Annie and Bernard were with Humphrey and Helena at the door.

"Do you need a ride to somewhere else, Bernard?"

"No I have my car near."

Humphrey muttered to Helena

"Do you need me to take you to your house?"

"Ah…well I will just catch a taxi. My father brought me here, but he received some call from the office and he left. I said I would catch a taxi"

"No, no I take you home. "

"I don't want you to bother"

"It is no bother at all. I insist. "He said before she could argue.

"In that case, you don't leave me much choice."

"I´m glad I don't."

She smiled and he took her to his car. Humphrey opened the door for her, as a gentleman should do.

Helena told him where her house was and he took her. They didn't say a single word in the road.

When they arrived Humphrey opened the door. Helena lived in a flat in the centre of London.

"Would you like to drink something? I have a very good sherry."

Humphrey opened his mouth to refuse, but then he accepted

"Ah…yes. Why not?"

They went to her flat. They sited. And they continued their talk during some moments.

"Oh dear!" Sir Humphrey said looking at his watch "Look at the time…it's very late for me…I really have to go"

"Oh…I didn't even notice it was so late. I am sorry for distract you Sir Humphrey"

"Not at all. It was very pleasant evening." They rose. Helena led him to the door

"I really appreciate this evening Sir Humphrey. Thank you"

"It is me who has to thank, Miss Brooke."

Their eyes meet. Helena's blue ones and Humphrey´s brown. Slowly she approached him. Her hand was on his cheek and all his senses were asking: "What the hell is she doing?!"

But without realize he approached her too, and finally his lips meet hers, and they kiss each other in a tender kiss.

The door already open was close by Helena, and after a few moments of kissing she take of his night jacket.

"I am obviously not in control here" Humphrey thought. So he kissed her deeply. She moaned, and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: If you want to say something nice or constructive, review. If you don´t...then dont.


	2. Conversations

Chapter 2

**Converstations**

Sir Humphrey woke up in the next morning, with an unknown weight on his chest. On his bare chest. 

He was naked! Why was he naked? He took some moments to remember what had happed last night.

He and Helena…they had…

"Oh My God…" He moaned. It was the first time in 26 years of marriage that he had done this. And then he looked at Helena 

Helena was peaceful sleeping on his chest. Her hair was spread all over it. She was beautiful there was no doubt of it.

Why did she want him? He was at least twenty years older than her. He was marriage. He wasn't the type of man that a woman like Helena should have with her. He was obsessed by his job. He wasn't interest in have a big family. What he was going to do about this? He didn't know how to act. He had never been in a situation like this before.

He wasn't _romantic. _

Humphrey felt her snuggled up in him. Usually this physical contact would have bothered him. But not with her.

She woke up. She didn't need any moments to understand what had happened last night. She immediately remembered everything.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning" He muttered. Helena looked at him. There was guilt spread all over his face.

"This is the part we should talk isn't it?" She asked

He didn't move. Actually he was feeling quite comfortable having her in his arms.

"I suppose we should."

"Who starts?" She asked after another short silence. He smiled.

"This…" Humphrey was searching for the better words. As always. "This night was…beautiful. I must say that it was one of the most amazing nights I've had in the last times." Humphrey sat on the bed and looked at her.

"You made me feel like I haven't felt in a long time Helena. But it was, despise all the pleasure, a big mistake."

Helena sat on the bed too, with the sheets covering them.

"You are marriage." She stated simply

"Yes. Yes I am. And you knew it. I don't exactly hide it" He said showing his left hand where his weeding ring was.

"Yes I knew." After another silence (Humphrey was expecting her to speak) Helena said "Is this the first time?"

"The first time that what? That I betray my wife? Yes. It is."

"I am sorry"

"You are sorry? My dear, you don't have to feel any guilty. You are free. I am the principal responsible for this…"

"No, you're not. I brought you here. I danced with you in the party. I wanted this to happen. You, as you said, despise all the pleasure we had, you didn't want this to happen. I wanted"

"What you mean?"

"When I saw you, last night I recognize you. As the greatest Sir Humphrey. I have heard about. In fact I have seen you before. At distance. I guess I…I´m attracted for you."

"You? Attracted to me?"

"Yes." He laughed

"What?"

" Helena, darling, look at me. I'm twice your age. I am not a handsome man. I'm obsessed by my job. I don't have the kind of life you have. And honestly I don't think that that would suit me.

"What do you mean? My kind of life? Would you care to explain?" She sound slightly annoyed

"You misunderstood me. I didn't mean I disapprove your life. You are an independent and self-made woman, and you should be proud of it."

"And I am" She said

"Yes I know. My point is…that…this, whatever this is, it doesn't have any future. There is no possibility for us. And I'm afraid that one of us or maybe both will get hurt."

Helena knew he was right.

"I am really sorry. The truth is that I was attracted to you, and I took advantage of the party last night, to seduce you. I shouldn't have done that, especially knowing that you are marriage."

He caressed her cheek

" Helena darling...let's just pretend that what happened last night didn't exist. Didn't happen. "

"You think I'll be able to? And you? Will you?"

"It's not like you're in love with me. You're not…am I correct?

She thought for moment

"As I've said, I attracted to you. But love is very strong word"

"Yes I thought that too. So let's just pretend…"

"It is our speciality after all. Pretend. Act" She said.

"You are lawyer. I am just a Civil Servant." She laughed

After some moments of silence, he rose and said

"I have to take a bath."

"I´ll make the breakfast"

"I rather not"

"Pardon me?"

"It would be better if I…I really have go home. Sorry"

He took a quick bath and then meet her in the dinning room

"What are you going to say to your wife?"

"Probably that I had to return to the office because some urgent problem came up...It wouldn't be the first time"

"I see" Helena´s tone of voice was cold and distant, and Sir Humphrey noticed this.

He knew why.

One doesn't say a woman like Helena, after a night like this, to pretend that

nothing happened. That's suicide.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this...in my opinion the talks after sex are always the most interesting!


	3. One doenst just do that

_**Chapter 3 **_

**Hello everyone! **

**I want to thank to Vidalia who has review my story since the begining. And Mrs Edmondson II who added this story to the Yes [Prime Minister C2 community. This story will be finnish in 2 chapters or so. **

**I d´like to know your opinion because I´m thinkingto write a story with Sir Humphrey and the "Wainwright female" of Yes, PrimeMinister.AndI wanted to know what you think about it. **

* * *

After a brief goodbye, Humphrey left her flat and went to his home. He was late for working. 

He gave his excuse to his wife and she accepted it as always. She knew him, she knew that her husband loved his job more than everything. 

He returned for the Office 

"Good Morning Minister" 

"Humphrey do you know what time is it! " 

"Yes Minister I do. And I beg you to forgive me. It is after the first time in my 38 years of carer that I am late. We should celebrate!" 

Bernard and Hacker look at each other 

"Humphrey what on Earth is going on with you? You are like this since last night! I have never seen you like this!" 

Humphrey realized that he was being unbearable and unfair 

"Well…You are right. I am sorry Minister. I know that my behaviour in the last times has been quite unbearable." 

"Well that's the ordinary" Bernard said. Hacker and Humphrey gave him a dearly look 

"Humphrey, we are friends aren't we?" 

"Well, I d´like to think so, Minister" 

"So, why don't you talk with me? With us?" Jim Hacker said pointing at Bernard 

"Well Minister, I don't know if I would feel comfortable speaking about this. It is a personal issue" 

"Humphrey you can talk with me. I can keep a secret. And Bernard can do it either" 

"My lips are seal." Bernard said. Humphrey sighed, and put his head in his hands 

"I committed a big mistake." 

"Have you murderer someone?" 

"Minister!" 

"Sorry Humphrey. I was only joking. I wont do it again. Do continue" 

"Well…you remember Helena?" 

"Yes obviously. I could never forget her" 

"I think anyone ever could" Bernard completed 

"May I continue?" 

"Yes you can" 

"As you probably remember, we have a pleasant talk last evening. She is a very…lovely woman." 

"Yes I do remember" 

"Well…she didn't have a car because she went to the party with her father and Sir Paul had an important problem to solve and he left. Eventually, merely because of this same reason, I took her home." 

Humphrey stop. He was arriving to the difficult part 

"She invited me to have a drink. With her. In her flat. And we talked…during some moments. And then…well…I…How can I…? 

"Oh My God!" Barnard whispered. Humphrey looked at him, nodded and put his head into his hands again.

"What? I am not understanding…" 

"Well Minister" Said Bernard "You see, Sir Humphrey and Miss. Brooke, they…well they…" 

"They what? For Gods sake, someone can finish a sentence?" 

Suddenly, Hacker understood 

"Oh, My God! You…both…you did…you had…oh dear…did you?" 

"Yes, Minister." 

"But how?" 

"Well Minister I don't think I will give you details!" 

"You see Minister, Sir Humphrey wont tell you how their "night interactions" was on the… 

"Bernard if you finish that sentence you will regret it seriously" 

"Point taken" 

"Humphrey…you are marriage." 

"I do know that" 

"But I don't understand something…you…slept there and then you returned to home?" 

"Yes" 

"What did you said to your wife?" 

"I lied. I said I had to work" 

"And she believed?" 

"Yes she did" 

"And Miss Brooke?" Bernard asked softly 

"We had a talk this morning…and I told her that…what happened was a mistake and that it couldn't happen again" 

"Pardon me, Sir Humphrey, but did you said that to her, in this morning, after the night before? 

"Yes I did…" 

"Oh Humphrey…" Hacker said 

"What?" 

"What?" Hacker said with disbelief "One doesn't say a woman like Helena, after a night of…of such an intimate interaction to pretend that nothing happened. That's suicide." 

"I know. I know that Minister. But" Humphrey rose "What could I do? I am marriage. I´m twice her age. I am not her type of man…what she could want with a man like me?" 

"That's a legitimate question. " Bernard said, again in the wrong time 

"Bernard! This is not an easy situation for me, and honestly, I am already regret that I told you!" 

Humphrey walked to the door and slammed it. He went straight to his office, he in and locked the door. He turned off the phone, and sited on his chair. 

"What I am going to do?" 

The next days were not pleasant for Humphrey. He was distracted, he couldn't focus on his job, and this was a big problem because the Minister´s imagination was already making some damages. 

The truth was that he couldn't take Helena of his mind. She was always there. Even when he tried to forget her, everything made him remember her. Humphrey remembered that night. In fact, he used to have dreams about it. 


	4. Corridor converstations

**Hi!**

But the big surprise of the week was still to come.

On Thursday, Humphrey was having a meeting with the Minister and Bernard when…

"I do understand your view Minister, but you think that that would be the right way? …And Minister this would have to have the approve of the House and I am very sorry for saying this but I highly doubt that the… "

Suddenly someone knock the door

"Yes?"

It was Helena. Sir Humphrey's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her

But she was different, he noticed. Her hair was tight in a ponytail, and she seems really tired. Actually she looked like him.

Hacker and Bernard looked stunned. Hacker's eyes flew immediately for Humphrey.

"Miss. Brooke…I wasn't expecting you."

Helena looked at Humphrey from the corner of her eye. He was looking at his feet

"Pardon me Minister. I was having lunch with my father and we were talking about my father's birthday. It is this Saturday night. He asked me to bring you your invitation. And Sir Humphrey is on the guest list too"

"I appreciate you invitation. And old Paul can count with me and Annie"

"I´m sure he will be glad to know. He really appreciates your companion, Minister"

Sir Humphrey was still looking at his feet.

Helena asked, coldly

"What about you Sir Humphrey? Can I tell my father that you will be there?"

He seemed to wake up of a trance

"Yes I will be there. I appreciate the invitation. "

"Well I wont bother you any longer. I have to return to my office too. "

"It was a pleasure to see Miss. Brooke"

"It was a pleasure for me either Minister"

She left. Humphrey was still looking at his feet

"Humphrey? Humphrey?" Jim called

"Uh? What?"

"Go talk to her!"

"Oh…Yes, Minister!"

Humphrey followed her

"Helena! Helena! Wait!"

"What?!" She snapped. "What do you want?"

"I…"Good question indeed. What did he want? Why did he followed and called her?

"I…was wondering…how are you?"

She looked at him, not believing

"I am quite well Sir Humphrey I believe I had told you that inside." He nodded

"Honestly you don't seem very well"

"But I am. And…this converstation is rather useful. I still don't understand why are you here, talking to me"

"Because I…" HUMPHREY! Something inside his head yelled. What are you going to say? "I was worried about you. I know that…I was somehow insensible last time we saw each other. But I was angry with myself, and I didn't treat you as a gentleman should have. I apologize for that"

Oh God…Helena wanted so much be angry with him. But she just couldn't. When she saw the look of sorrow of his eyes, she just couldn't.

"I perfectly understand your position. I can assure you that you didn't offended. On the contrary Sir Humphrey. You were a gentleman. "

"So, what´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I don't have…"

"Helena don't lie to me. I know you and…"

"You know me?! Well I don't think so Sir Humphrey."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What you want me to call you? Honey? Darling? Love? You don't know me at all Humphrey!"

"I wouldn't say that what happened between us was nothing at all! At least for me it was quite…important."

"I didn't forget it. " She took a deep breath "You want to know the truth?"

"I dare to say so"

"I can't stop thinking about you" Humphrey's widened

"I see…"

"I have to go"

"Wait" Humphrey grabbed her arm

"What? I have to go!"

"Helena…I…can´t stop thinking about what happened either. I think we should try to solve this situation"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't know. I don't know what I have. What I feel. I have never felt like this before. So this is quite difficult to me, even because I am marriage. Therefore this is impossible. I shouldn't even feel this. I should feel this for my wife not for you"

"And what is "this" exactly?"

"I don't know"

"I think that is the first time in your life that you don't have an answer"

"That's because I don't really have it. I don't even know what to do"

"First of all, why don't you name it?"

"What you mean?"

"You keep saying this, and "I don't know"…you do know. You´re simply afraid of pronounce it."

"You´re really a know it all, aren't you?"

"Name it"

"I can't."

"So this conversation is useful. I believe I've said this before…"

Humphrey was about to lose his temper

"What do you want to you heard?!"

"What do you don't want to say?" Helena asked softly

Humphrey approached her, just a few inches of her face.

"Love? Is that you want to hear?"

She couldn't hold herself and kissed him again. He kissed her back. But, finally, he regained some sense and he broke the kiss

"It´s better we stop this…"

"You´re right. Last time we kiss we end on a bed." He gave her a reprove look.

"Let´s get this straight."

On the corner of the corridor, Hacker and Bernard were listen and watching the whole scene

"I don't believe Humphrey had say that" Hacker whispered "Since when he put "things straight?"

"We shouldn't talk here" Helena said.

"Maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

"Yes. At the Myers?"

"See you then"

Humphrey watched her leave and returned to his office. Bernard and Hacker were already there.

They didn't made any questions. And thank God for that, Humphrey thought.

* * *

Tell me your thougts

First I want say I know that I havent update at ages...and I deeply apologizes for that... but I do have a lot to do now. I have school, I have my school newspaper and the professor of the School newspaper, who is killing... And I ´ve some personal problems so I apologizies por the delay.

* * *


	5. Decisions

**

* * *

**

**Hi! I know, I know, that I haven´t update at months but this year is being a very complicated year to me. Thank God the classes are over, and I think that now things are going to be better.**

**So here is the chapter. We´re arriving to the end of this story. But there´s still this and the last one. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Decisions**

Humphrey went to Myers at half past seven.

Helena wasn't there yet.

"Good evening Sir Humphrey"

"Good evening Peter. I have a reservation to the private room."

"Yes Sir Humphrey" the waiter led him to the private room

Humphrey sat and told the waiter

"Peter? I´m waiting for a young lady. Her name is Helena Brooke. As soon she arrives bring her here please"

"As your wish"

"And bring me a sherry please"

The waiter brought it immediately and finally left Sir Humphrey alone.

He sighed.

"This is not going to be easy…"

Humphrey waited more ten minutes until Helena appeared at the door

He rose

"Good evening" She said calmly.

"Good evening" He helped her with the chair.

After the waiter bring the menus and after they choose, Helena look straight into Humphrey's eyes and said

"Can we talk about the issue who bring us here?"

"Very well. Would you care to start?" A small smile appeared on her lips

"I love you" Humphrey was drinking the wine. When he heard her confession, he choked.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I think I don't need to repeat it" Helena said calmly.

"But…how can you be so…so…"

"So what? So calm?

"Well, yes!"

"Well Humphrey, after our meeting on the Ministry this afternoon, I thought. I thought s lot, actually. And I arrived to a conclusion. I love you. And I need to know what you really feel for me"

"Well, but don't you think that love is a very strong word?"

"I don't really appreciate euphemisms. I can say that I have deep feelings for you. But I cant say that I am attracted to you. That would be a lie. I think I passed that point already"

Humphrey nodded.

"What do you feel for me Humphrey?"

"I can't tell you that I love you. Certainly I have passed the point of attraction. Attraction is an irresistible force that occurs when two people are together. I think about you even when we're not together. However, I don't know if it is love. I am not used to meet someone and a few weeks after I tell her that I love her."

"And?"

Humphrey took a deep breath

"Helena, what I am going it's not going to be easy so please do not interrupt me."

She nodded in agreement

"You were not the only one who was in deep thoughts this afternoon. Especially after our meeting. I thought a lot either. And as you I arrived to a conclusion."

"Yes?"

"As I said before you make me incredible happy. You made me feel things that I have not felt in very long time. You look at me and you saw a man. Not a husband or a permanent secretary. You didn't see Sir Humphrey Appleby. You had an amazing ability to see the man behind all these. And despise we have know each other just a few weeks ago, I have the feeling that you have always know me. And I assure that what I feel for you I have never felt before. I suppose it is passion. Pure passion.

But I am not an unhappy man. On the contraire actually. I am a very happy. I am obsessed by my job. That's great. I love what I do. And about my wife…well…she is an extraordinary person. And I meant it. She knows me. Better that anyone ever know. Better than you. Much better than you.

Imagine one thing Helena. Imagine that I divorced myself and I then marry you. How our life would be?"

"I would love that Humphrey. And I meant it"

"No you don't. We would be happy, yes. In the first weeks. Or even months. But after that, you would want more. More than what I can give you. My wife, Isabel, she knows me. She knows my limits. By adder words, she knows what I can give her and what she can give me. For example, she always knew that I didn't want to have children. Although she never wanted to have them either, but she could have wanted. But she respected and understood my decision. That was very important to me. And she is the person who I can trust the most. I would trust her with my life. "

"What about me? I love you. And despise all of that, I know you have very strong feelings for me"

"But my dear, this is not about love. When you get marry, you will find out that the less important thing in a marriage is love. There are more important things. As trust, mutual respect, know each other limits. That's very important. More important than love."

Helena looked at him with sadness. Humphrey took her hand

"Helena…please don't…you are too beautiful to be sad. It is a shame. Actually, I have to thank you. You made me feel things I have not felt in a very long time, you remember me the man I still am. And for all of this I appreciate you. And…you will find someone who actually deserves you. Someone who can give you what you deserve. But that's not me. "

He rose and gave her a full kiss on the lips.

"I shall never forget you Helena"

"I will never forget you Sir Humphrey"

And he left

* * *

Tell me what you think of this! Review!


	6. Everything as it should be

**This is the last one!**

--

1month after

"Ah Minister"

"Humphrey! So how was your weekend?"

"It was perfect, thank you. I went to the theatre with Sir Arnold and his wife"

"What about Lady Appleby?"

"She went with us, obviously"

"I see." Hacker rose and asked

"Humphrey, just here between us…what about Helena?"

Humphrey smile disappeared.

"What about her"?

"Yes. Is everything already between Lady Humphrey and you? What about Helena?"

"Helena and I had a little talk. A little and definitive one."

"You dismissed her?"

"Dismissed is such a…not nice word." Hacker rose his eyebrows. Humphrey sat

"It is everything as it should be." He said, with a serious tone

"If I may ask, how?"

"I am with my wife, with my job, with my friends. And Helena is with her family, with her job. And she is fine as I am"

"Are you? Is she?"

"Yes. If she is not, she will. I know I am."

"So, it is everything as it should be?"

"Yes, Minister. It is everything as it should be"

* * *

**This is complete! You know, despite this fic haven´t received many reviews, which I understand because here in fanfction there aren´t many fans of this kind of tv-shows, even though this is my favourite fic of all I have written**

**It is very especial for me. So...you wait a couple of days and then you may start reading the "Wainright female" vs Sir Humphrey Appleby**

**See you!**


End file.
